


пара докторо-драбблов

by darkflame



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>кибермен с мозгами выглядит вот так: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_8T65RVQFyJk/SUZX-RRF11I/AAAAAAAABCI/ZF1MmzuhLQs/s400/toys_CyberLeaderVoiceChanger.jpg</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Питомец

Доктор очень хотел домашнего питомца. Чтобы тот смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами, с энтузиазмом соглашался на все авантюры и внимал его речам о закусочной в поясе Ориона. Поэтому он чаще всего путешествовал с людьми.

Но с тех пор, как в ТАРДИС поселился другой повелитель времени, Доктор больше не мог ловить случайных землянок да показывать им...кхм..чудеса Вселенной.

Тогда Доктор решил завести кого-нибудь ещё. Мастер согласился, но это проблемы не решило.  
Иногда бывает очень сложно ужиться с постоянно голодающим психом, пусть и любимым: котята, щенки и жирафы приживались неплохо, но исключительно на кухне. И недолго.

Помог справочник редких животных.

\- Мастер, познакомься, это Флаффи. Он дикобраз.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Есть контакт! - приказал мозговитый кибермен.  
Остальные кибермены послушно полезли грызть провода. Провода не одобряли кибер-каннибализма, замыкались в себе и били киберменов током.

В теории план "используй знания землян для захвата их планеты" звучал гораздо лучше. И выдумывать ничего не надо, люди сами всё время придумывают, как бы их эффективней уничтожить, а потом ещё на экранчиках смотрят и радуются.  
Загадочные существа, земляне.

Именно их загадочность стала первой преградой: при попытках заставить смотреть кино обычных среднестатистических (а других и не было) киберменов те либо уходили в ждущий режим, либо взрывались, не выдержав человеческой логики.

К счастью, Крэнга показали в начале серии черепашек ниндзя.  
Так было найдено решение: пересадить человеческий мозг, пусть он и смотрит, да кибернетическими руками планы страшные записывает.

И вот, наконец-то год просмотра лучших голливудских блокбастеров дал свои плоды, у киберменов появилась новая надежда (оригинальное издание, все вместе складывались), восстание обезьян, восстание мёртвых, зловещие мертвецы, живые мертвецы и, наконец-то, План. Но люди оказались не вкусными и мешали разговаривать бедным не имеющим пищевода киберменам.

Тогда появился План, улучшенный и дополненный. Зомби, бывшие люди, ели человеческие мозги.  
Значит настоящие кибермены, полу люди и полу алюминиевая броня с чайником поверх, должны есть то, что заменяет большинству мозг и людям, и механизма. Кибермены пытались съесть интернет.

\- А теперь есть кабель! - вспомнил правильное слово главный кибермен.

Кажется, это действие помогло. Помогло придумать План, улучшенный и дополняющий дополненный план.  
Через провода интернет слишком быстро пролетает, питательной ценности никакой!  
"Надо найти и погрызть сервера", - догадался кибермен.

Потому что мозги - это хорошо, но некоторым без мануала их лучше не выдавать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кибермен с мозгами выглядит вот так: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_8T65RVQFyJk/SUZX-RRF11I/AAAAAAAABCI/ZF1MmzuhLQs/s400/toys_CyberLeaderVoiceChanger.jpg


End file.
